The instant invention relates generally to article carriers and more specifically it relates to a carrying harness for an optical device.
Numerous article carriers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be worn on the front of the torso of a person to retain a camera, binoculars and similar articles to his/her person. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,430 to Banks; 4,461,411 to Harrow and 5,016,797 to Rowledge and German patent numbered 245,405 to Stein all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.